Several conventional methods for producing metallic glass sheets exist. Most of these conventional methods achieve vitrification of the formed sheet by quenching an alloy melt from a high temperature while the melt simultaneously undergoes shear or flow. One conventional method is melt spinning (also known as planar flow casting), in which the melt is injected on a thermally conducting roller rotating at high speed (see, for example, R. Pond and R. Maddin, “A Method of Producing Rapidly Solidified Filamentary Castings”, Transactions of the Metallurgical Society of AIME, Volume: 245, Issue: 11, Page: 2475, 1969).
Another conventional method is twin-roll sheet forming, in which the melt is poured into the gap between a set of rotating thermally-conducting rollers (see, for example, H. S. Chen and Miller C. E. Miller, “A Rapid Quenching Technique for the Preparation of Thin Uniform Films of Amorphous Solids”, Review of Scientific Instruments, Volume: 41, Issue: 8, Pages: 1237-1238, 1970).
There is a need for a method that achieves formation of metallic glass sheets, tubes, and other objects that have thicknesses not limited to the micrometer scale, have improved thickness uniformity, and are substantially free from any crystallinity.